


Everybody Lies - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Despair...only comes from hope.





	Everybody Lies - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

"Nagito...?" You cautiously peered into his room. "Are you okay?"

"(Y/N)...?" Nagito slowly turned towards you. "Of course, I've never felt better."

"Oh..." So he was feeling awful. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why bother? Go away." He pointed at the door. "I never want to see your face again, you make me sick."

"I know you don't mean that." You walked over, staring down at him.

"Yes I do, just leave already." His eye twitched. "I want to be alone. I love being alone, actually. I'd take being alone over being near you any day." His words stung, even if they were lies. "And that's the truth."

"We'll get you out of here, I promise." You started stroking his wild hair. "You'll be okay."

"I said I feel fine, stop it." He pulled your hand closer. "Don't touch me."

"Alright, alright..." You kept petting him, even though he was whining protests. "No matter what happens, I promise you I'm still your friend."

"I don't want you as a friend," Nagito spat. "I don't need friends. I don't need anybody, I can do everything by myself."

"I'm sorry you're hurting," you whispered.

"I told you I'm fine!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, telling another story. "Go away!"

"No!" You ended up crawling in bed with him. "Look at me, Nagito Komaeda!"

"No!" he shouted, looking your way.

"I'm not leaving you, no matter what you say! I can't let you suffer like this alone!"

"You don't care about me!" His voice cracked as he cried harder. "And I don't care about you!"

"I know you do!" You grabbed him into a hug, which he slowly returned. "Please get better..."

"I don't want to," he said. "I feel fine."

"You don't! You feel miserable, and I'm sorry I can't fix it!" You grabbed him by the shoulders. "I wish I could take your pain upon myself if I could! I love you!"

"You..." Nagito froze, just blankly staring. "You...well, I hate you. I wish we never met, I wish we were never friends. I think you should just die, it'd make me the happiest person alive." He started smiling, tears dropping onto the bed. "Just die, do it!"

"...I'll see you later, Nagito." You walked out, feeling slightly hurt. But did that mean he loved you too?

\---

"Hm..." Nagito just stared at the floor as you stood in the music venue, having discovered the two most recent bodies. "Such a shame. But just remember that we shall all become stronger from this! Never lose hope!"

"You're better?" you asked cautiously. "For real this time?"

"Yep!" he beamed. "You really were worried about little old me." He hugged you tightly. "I'm sorry about what I said to you."

"So...you don't hate me?"

"No way, I love you." He hugged you tighter. "That's what I was trying to say. You figured it out, didn't you?"

"I did." You pulled away, ruffling his hair. "I meant what I said."

"Good." He kissed you softly.

"Um, guys?!" Hajime shouted. "Is now really the best time?! We kinda have two bodies over here!"

"Back off!" Nagito shouted back. "Start the investigation without us!"

"Graaaah!" he growled, making his way over to everyone else. "Let's just go..."


End file.
